


Fallout

by RR4901



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: The Avengers go to defeat Thanos, only to have their asses handed to them. However Tony ended up having 5 out of the 6 Infinity Stones. What will happen next? Will Rocket get his family back?





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> *****PLEASE READ BEFORE*****
> 
> Few things you all should know: This is my invision of how Avengers 4 will end, this is mainly focused on the Guardians, and this is after the final battle. I do not plan to have another chapter.

It ended as fast as it began.

Rocket was on the ground, barely conscious. He only saw a few things: Tony with his own gauntlet already containing five stones; Hulk, Steve, Clint, Thor, Natasha, Nebula and Rhody all on the ground, bloodied, battered and either unconscious or conscious, however, he couldn’t tell; and Thanos--he was holding the final stone in his hand. Okoye, Carol, Scott, and Hope were on another case but rushed to get to this hell hole they call a city once Tony called. 

New York might as well be a dust town now with the amount of buildings destroyed and people dead. Whenever Rocket looked around, he saw a body. Not even civilian casualties were of Thanos’ attention now. Rubble was everywhere, almost like Xandar, but not as bad. 

“Tony,” Thor said raspingly, bringing Rocket’s attention back to the moment, “Get the other stone and reverse this hell!”

Tony few off towards Thanos. He dodged a punch from him and grabbed the stone and put it into his own gauntlet. He landed far away from the group and Thanos. 

“Do it, Tony,” Steve urged, rasping and slowly getting up. 

“Steve--” Tony started, pulling his helmet back. 

“Do it!” he yelled, slowly getting up but thought better of it and went back down and stilled.

Tony brought up his gauntlet and snapped his fingers, sending a blinding white light out. 

Rocket covered his eyes, and as soon as it started, it stopped. He slowly got up and looked around, expecting something to be different, expecting his family to come back from whatever hell they were in. He wanted his son to come back--the same son that called him ‘Dad’ before he faded into dust. 

He looked around again and saw Tony look at all of them and fall backwards with a heavy thud and move no more. 

“No,” he heard someone call out. 

He looked to see a red head come running towards them. “Tony!” She yelled, falling to her knees next to him. 

“He has fallen,” Thanos said smugly. “At last, no one else can unbalance the universe again.” He walked over to Tony’s corpse and went to grab his gauntlet. When he tried however, he found his hand slowly faded to dust. 

“No,” Thanos said quietly in realization.

The dust crawled up to his shoulder before his other arm started to fade. 

“NO!” He yelled. 

He fell to his knees as the rest of his body faded into dust. 

“That’s what you get,” Thor said, getting up. His lip bled. He had a large gash across the right side of his face, and his robotic eye--that Rocket gave him--was missing. He limped over to Thanos and got into his face and said, “You shouldn’t have messed with us.”

“I took everything away from you,” he said.

“And I got more in return,” Thor responded as Thanos fully faded into dust. He looked around and saw Rocket and went towards him. 

Once Thor got beside him, he lowered his stance to his knees.

“Tony,” Rocket started.

“Sacrificed himself to save the rest of us,” Thor finished. 

Rocket felt a pounding on his right ear and reached up to touch it and felt that it was sliced down the center. He pulled his hand back and saw his hand, covered in his own blood. He shuttered thinking about it. 

“Look, Rabbit,” Thor said, leaning in closer to him, “You will be fine.”

Rocket looked at his clothes. They were dirty and ripped in multiple places. 

Rocket looked up to him and asked, “But what about the others? Why haven’t they appeared?” Rocket asked, tears slowly forming near his eyes. 

“I am Groot?”

Rocket stopped, and looked behind him to see Groot, slowly coming back to existence. 

“Groot?” he asked.

“I am Groot!”  
Rocket ran to his son and hugged him. “Groot!” he said with tears flowing down his face, “You’re ok!” He continued to hug him when he felt a hand on his back. He looked up behind him to see Peter, smiling at him. 

“Peter?” He asked.

Peter just hugged him and Rocket hugged back, quickly becoming overwhelmed with joy.

Rocket felt more pressure on his back and looked up to see Drax hugging him as well. 

He heard someone say “Puppy!” and more pressure was on him.

He cried, but it wasn’t tears of sadness rather tears of joy--of having his family back--of having his son back. But there was something missing. 

He had everyone break the hug and then asked, “Where is Gamora?”

Peter took a deep breath and looked around before saying, “She was killed in order to get the soul stone.” 

“Quill….” Rocket started but was interrupted by being hugged by Peter. 

“It’s ok, Rocket,” he said. 

“As long as we are all here, there’s nothing else we couldn’t do,” Drax finished and gave Rocket another hug. 

Groot just sat there looking at Rocket with joy and asked, “I am Groot?”

The group let go of Rocket. All their eyes were red from tears.

Groot walked over to Rocket and gave him another hug, silently saying, “I am Groot.” 

“What did he say?” Thor asked, slowly coming towards the group again. “I didn’t hear him.” 

“He said--” Peter started. 

“He said ‘I love you, Dad.’,” Rocket finished and returned the hug. “And I love you, too, Groot.” 

“Rocket,” Thor said, backing away from them. Rocket looked up at him before he continued, saying, “You got your family back.”

Rocket looked around at the group, “Yeah,” he said, “I did.”

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it and a comment for any criticism!


End file.
